I'm Sorry
by Kay Yamanaka
Summary: Apa jadinya jika orang yang dulu mencintai kita kini berbalik membenci? Apa yang akan Ino lakukan saat cinta pertamanya yang baru bersemi justru mulai bertepuk sebelah tangan? CHAPTER 5 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : I'm Sorry**

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Ino-Gaara**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Apa jadinya jika orang yang dulu mencintai kita kini berbalik membenci? Apa yang akan Ino lakukan saat cinta pertamanya yang baru bersemi justru mulai bertepuk sebelah tangan?**

**Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto jii-san**

** -I'm Sorry belong to Kay Yamanaka**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, **

**Chapter I**

Hari ini aku sangat bersemangat, for your information ini adalah hari pertama aku menjadi seorang murid Junior High School. Oh iya, sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Ino Yamanaka. Aku baru saja resmi menjadi siswi kelas 1-1 di Konoha Junior High School. Sekarang aku akan berangkat kesekolah, hari ini adalah hari pertama orientasi siswa baru, jadi aku tak boleh terlambat.

07.00 AM-Upacara Pembukaan Masa Orientasi Siswa Baru KJHS

Uh! Apa-apaan ini? Upacaranya lama sekali! Teman-temanku dari Honoha Elementary School juga tak ada yang sekelas denganku, sepanjang barisanku ini, tak ada satupun yang kukenal. Ah mungkin ada, tapi aku tak terlalu dekat dengan mereka, jadi aku serasa sendirian. Aku memang bisa dikatakan seorang yang cerewet, tapi dalam pergaulan, aku kurang terlalu bisa bersosialosasi dengan orang-orang kelas atas, apalagi yang gayanya selangit seperti mereka. Haah! Kapan upacaranya berakhir? Aku sudah lelah!

Huh! Akhirnya upacaranya yang melelahkan itu berakhir sudah, sekarang kami sudah bisa kembali kekelas dan melanjutkan orientasi dikelas masing-masing.

"Hai, Ino-chan!" seorang gadis beramput pink tiba-tiba melambai sambil meneriakkan namaku. Kontak aku kaget, aku bahkan tak mengenal dia. Tapi.. kelihatannya wajahnya tak asing?

"Kimi wa dare desu ka? Kayaknya aku pernah ketemu kamu.." tanyaku sambil memutar otak mengingat kembali siapa gadis dihadapanku ini.

"Hoi! Hoi! Secepat itukah kamu lupa aku siapa?" tanyanya balik sambil sweatdrop.

"Sepertinya begitu.." aku yang masih belum menemukan jawaban hanya bisa menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Aku ini Sakura! Haruno Sakura! Aku dulu murid Ame Elementary School. Kita ketemu waktu kami ke KES untuk pertandingan olahraga." Dia sweatdrop lagi.

"Uhm.. ah! Sakura-chan! Rupanya kamu!" seruku girang, akhirnya aku mengingatnya –diingatkan tepatnya haha-

"Akhirnya, kamu ingat juga! Eh, Ino-chan, kamu duduk disebelahku ya, aku sendirian nih. Mau ya?"

"Baiklah, kebetulan temen-temenku juga nggak ada yang masuk kelas ini, jadi aku juga sendirian." Segera kuletakkan tas ku dibangku samping Sakura.

Skip~ masa orientasinya di skip aja ya XD

Aku dan Sakura kini semakin akrab, kemanapun berjalan disekolah kami selalu berdua. Kami memang bukan termasuk siswi yang mencolok disekolah, jadi kami memang lebih nyaman kemana-mana berdua. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Tapi kadang-kadang juga kami berpisah dan berkumpul bersama teman-teman kami semasa Elementary School. Hanya rasa terkadang rasanya mereka semakin menjauh, mungkin karena sudah menemukan sahabat-sahabat baru yang lebih menyenangkan.

Sudah hampir sebulan aku bersekolah disini, sebenarnya bisa dianggap tak ada yang terlalu istimewa dengan kehidupan JHS-ku. Sampai suatu pagi salah satu temanku menyerahkan sepucuk surat padaku. Segera aku masuk kekelas dan membaca surat itu...

Isi surat~

To: Ino yang cantik

Hai Ino, kamu tau nggak, sejak pertama kali aku liat kamu, aku sudah suka sama kamu. Aku harap kamu juga bisa suka sama aku nantinya saat kamu sudah mengenal aku. Balas kalau kamu ingin tau siapa aku.

From: Seseorang yang menyukaimu

Hah? Ini dari siapa ya? Apa sekarang aku punya penggemar rahasia? Meski masih agak bingung sebenarnya siapa yang menulis surat itu, tapi aku dikalahkan oleh rasa penasaranku yang membuatku segera menulis surat balasan meski sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak berbakat dalam menulis surat, lebih mudah menulis pesan singkat di ponsel sih haha..

To: Seseorang yang belum kukenal

Hai juga, kamu tau namaku darimana ya? Apa aku udah kenal sama kamu? Bisa kasih tau nama kamu? Oh iya, kenapa nggak lewat pesan singkat via ponsel aja sih? Kan lebih gampang. Aku kurang bisa lewat surat gini. Uhm.. udah dulu ya, aku nggak bisa nulis panjang-panjang soalnya sekarang aku lagi belajar hehe..

From: Ino

Begitu pelajaran bahasa Jepang berakhir, langsung saja kuserahkan surat balasanku itu pada Karin –orang yang tadi menyampaikan surat itu untukku-

"Rin-chan!" panggilku.

"Ada apa, Ino-chan? Mau menitipkan surat balasan untuk yang tadi pagi?" tebaknya sambil menyeringai.

"Uhm.. iya. Ini." Kuserahkan surat itu padanya, tapi tepat sebelum dia berlari pergi, aku menarik tangannya dan bertanya,"Karin-chan, kamu pasti kenal orang yang ngasih surat tadi ke aku kan? Kasih tau dong?"

"Hm.. tau sih, tapi... RAHASIA!" dia berlari menjauh sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearahku.

Huh! Dasar Karin! Dia benar-benar suka membuat orang penasaran! Oh iya, kalian mau tau Karin itu siapa? Harus mau ya! #Maksa. Well, dia itu adalah teman sekelasku dari Elementary School, sampai sekarang kami masih sekelas, tapi aku tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Terkadang dia amat baik, tapi ada saatnya dia menjadi seorang yang sangat sombong! Tapi untuk kali ini, sepertinya dia jadi orang baik. Hm..

Sepulang sekolah,"Nih!" ucap seorang cowok berambut jabrik seraya menyerahkan sepucuk surat [lagi] padaku. Kuterima surat itu dan melangkah pulang tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Dalam perjalanan, aku membuka dan membaca surat itu. Beberapa kali aku tersenyum ketika membacanya. Saat kucium surat tersebut, hm... aromanya... unik. Benar-benar tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Tapi yah, aku menyukai aroma itu.

06.00 AM – keesokan harinya di HJHS

"Hey! Hey! Apa-apaan ini?! Kok aku ditarik-tarik!" tanyaku heran saat teman-temanku menarik tanganku menuju taman sekolah.

"Duh! Sini deh, duduk!" paksa Karin sambil menarikku duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di ujung kanan tepat disamping kiri kelas 2-4.

"Kamu mau tau siapa cowok yang menulis surat buatmu kemarin?" tanya Matsuri dengan hebohnya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Itu, itu! Yang pakai jaket hitam! Namanya Gaara!" seru Sakura tak kalah hebohnya sambil menunjuk kearah sekumpulan cowok senior yang berada di bangku tepat disamping tempat duduk kami.

"Hm.. Bukannya yang pegang jaket hitam itu Sasuke-senpai?"

"Iya sih, tapi tadi yang pake jaket hitam itu Gaara-senpai!"

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kalian deh, aku mau kekelas dulu, lihat! Aku bahkan belum sempat naruh tas!" ucapku sambil mengangkat tas yang tersampir dibahuku.

"Tapi..." tapi sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah pergi kekelas.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, semua murid keluar dari kelas, sebagian pergi kekantin, ada yang ngobrol dikelas, namun tak sedikit juga yang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di bangku taman. Sakura pergi lebih dulu kekantin karena tak sanggup menungguku yang belum selesai mengerjakan tugas. Akhirnya sekarang aku harus menyusulnya kekantin sendirian...

"Ugh! Ittai!"

"Uh.. gomen ne?" ucap seorang cowok berambut jabrik.

"Uhm.. nggak apa."

"Eh! Yamanaka-san?" tanyanya sambil memandangiku.

"I-iya, tapi panggil Ino saja, Uchiha-senpai."

"Oke-oke, panggil aku Sasuke saja. Oh iya, ingat surat yang kemarin? Dia yang nulis loh!" Sasuke-senpai menyeringai sambil menunjuk ke salah seorang temannya yang memakai jaket hitam. Kulihat sekilas, dia tampan. Dengan rambut merah bata, dan sepasang mata jadenya, dia sempurna, meskipun lingkarang hitam sekitar matanya membuatnya terlihat seperti panda haha.

Dia tersenyum sekilas padaku tepat sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya berlalu bersama teman-temannya. Dia benar-benar tampan! Rasanya sekarang aku membeku setelah melihat senyumannya. Oh Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padaku?

To Be Contiued...

Chapter 1 sampe sini dulu ya! Maaf kalo pendek U_U Soalnya capek sih ngetiknya, ini juga penuh perjuangan loh nulisnya, soalnya cerita chapter 1 ini benar-benar tepat seperti kejadian aslinya, Cuma tokoh dan nama sekolah aja yang diubah. Ini adalah kenangan terindah sekaligus paling menyakitkan, jadi nggak mau kubiarin menghilang gitu aja hehe...

Oh iya, maaf juga kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan, agak kepo atau banyak typo. Tapi ini kisah nyata lho *.*

Hm.. sekian dulu deh buat kali ini. Mohon reviewnya ya ^_^ makin banyak review, makin cepat juga update chapternya XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter sebelumnya~

Dia tersenyum sekilas padaku tepat sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya berlalu bersama teman-temannya. Dia benar-benar tampan! Rasanya sekarang aku membeku setelah melihat senyumannya. Oh Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padaku?

**Tittle : I'm Sorry**

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Ino-Gaara**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Apa jadinya jika orang yang dulu mencintai kita kini berbalik membenci? Apa yang akan Ino lakukan saat cinta pertamanya yang baru bersemi justru mulai bertepuk sebelah tangan?**

**Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto jii-san**

** -I'm Sorry belong to Kay Yamanaka**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU**

**Chapter II**

Sepulang sekolah, lagi-lagi si cowok jabrik –Sasuke- memberiku sepucuk surat dari Gaara. Dari isi suratnya, ternyata dia ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan. Mereka masih berdiri dibelakangku, menunggu jawaban. Karena sedang buru-buru, kujawab saja "Ya" meski aku sebenarnya tak yakin aku akan diizinkan keluar.

Dan benar saja! Malam ini aku sama sekali tak diizinkan keluar rumah oleh orangtuaku. Aku benar-benar sedih, kecewa, menyesal dan berbagai macam perasaan lain yang bercampur aduk dalam pikiran dan hatiku [?]. Aku yakin saat ini Gaara pasti menungguku ditempat kami seharusnya bertemu, andai saja aku punya nomor ponselnya, pasti sekarang aku sudah menghubunginya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya malam ini. Aha! Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu bersinar terang diatas kepalaku [?]! Aku dapat sebuah ide untuk bisa menemui Gaara walau hanya sejenak.

Segera aku berlari keluar kamar dengan pakaian rumahan biasa,"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Aku keluar sebentar ya? Aku mau beli makanan kecil untuk camilan sambil nonton DVD."

"Jangan lama-lama ya!" terdengar sahutan –atau lebih tepatnya teriakan- dari ibuku.

"Hosh! Hosh!" hampir habis nafasku saat berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat Gaara menungguku."Uhm... Ga-Gaara-senpai! Sasuke-senpai?"

"Ah! Ino-chan, kamu lama banget sih? Tau nggak, kami udah setengah jam nunggu kamu disini!" protes Sasuke.

"Go-gomen ne, Sasuke-senpai. Tapi, uhm.. tolong bilang sama Gaara-senpai, jalan-jalan malam ini ditunda aja ya?" Ucapku memelas.

"Lho, kenapa? Kamu kan udah janji sama Gaara?"

"Maafff banget, Sasuke-senpai? Aku bener-bener nggak diizinin keluar malam ini. Ini aja harus pake alasan beli camilan dulu." Keluhku pada mereka.

"Lalu bisanya kapan?" akhirnya Gaara angkat bicara juga setelah sekian lama berdiam.

"A-ano,, kalau malam minggu nanti gimana, Gaara-senpai?"

"Hn. Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu." Mereka berduapun melongos pergi dengan motor mereka masing-masing. Akupun melanjutkan perjalananku dengan gontai ke warung terdekat dan membeli beberapa camilan agar tak membuat curiga orangtuaku.

09.00 AM-Hari Sabtu sebelum pertemuan.

"Ino-pig! Kamu kenapa sih? Kok ngelamun gitu?" tanya Sakura mengagetkanku.

"Hah? Si-siapa? Uh! Ternyata kamu, Forehead! Aku lagi bingung nih! Kamu bantuin aku dong?" ucapku dengan wajah memelas.

"Bingung kenapa lagi sih, Ino-pig?"

"Eto.. malam ini, jam 6 seharusnya aku bertemu dengan Gaara-senpai untuk jalan-jalan. Tapi aku nggak yakin deh orangtuaku bakal ngizinin?" Aku menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Hm.. gitu ya?" Sakura tampaknya sedang berpikir keras,"Aha! Aku punya ide!" serunya semangat sambil membisikkan rencananya.

"Patut dicoba!" jawabku sambil menyeringai.

Saatnya menjalankan rencana! Dengan cepat kutekan tombol-tombol diponselku mencoba menghubungi seseorang. "Halo? Ada apa, Ino-chan?" terdengar suara seorang pemuda dari seberang.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu! Kerumahku sekarang juga!" segera kumatikan teleponnya sebelum seseorang yang berada diseberang telepon menyahuti.

Tigapuluh menit. Lambat sekali sih dia! Aku sudah bolak-balik didalam kamar sambil menunggunya datang. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Baru saja aku menekan tombol-tombol ponselku saat aku mendengar ketukan dipintu depan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari dan membuka pintu dengan semangat, ternyata dugaanku benar! Sepupuku sudah datang, mata biru cerahnya menatapku seolah bertanya 'ada perlu apa sih?'. Kutarik tangannya keujung teras dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya,"Kamu mau nolong aku kan, Naruto-nii?" aku memelas sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy-eyesku.

"Hm.. gimana ya? Emangnya apa untungnya buatku bantu kamu, Ino-chan?" Dia menyeringai. Aku benci seringaian jahilnya itu. Masa membantu sepupu sendiri saja perlu nyari untung sih?!

"Yah, Naruto-nii... jangan gitu dong? Aku kan sepupumu yang paling cantik [hahaha XD], bantu aku ya? Pliiiiissss? Kali ini aja?" kali ini aku benar-benar memohon pada sepupuku yang menyebalkan ini!

"Hm.. baiklah, tapi ada satu syarat!"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan mengawasimu dari jauh, jangan sampai aku kehilangan jejakmu atau kau akan kutinggal pulang dan melaporkanmu pada Inoichi-jiisan!"

"Siap bos!" jawabku semangat.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Aku mau jalan-jalan sama Naruto-nii, boleh ya?"

"Memang mau jalan kemana, Ino?" tanya ayahku.

"Ke wahana permainan malam [?], Tou-san. Boleh ya?" kembali aku melancarkan jurus puppy-eyesku.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai terlalu malam ya, dan ingat, pulang harus bersama Naruto!" Pesan ayah.

"Baik, Tou-san! Segera aku berganti baju dan berlari keluar sambil menarik-narik tangan Naruto dengan tak sabaran. "Ayo cepat, Naruto-nii! Nanti mereka keburu marah lagi, aku sudah terlambat tau!" protesku melihat Naruto yang hanya berjalan dengan santainya.

"Sasuke-senpai!" teriakku melihat Sasuke yang berdiri disamping sebuah mobil [tentu saja bukan mobilnya atau mobil Gaara, hanya mobil yang terparkir dipinggir jalan hahaha]."Gaara-senpai dimana?" tanyaku heran.

"Dia dibelakang,"Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah belakang mobil itu. Aku melangkah kebelakang mobil untuk mendekati Gaara, sedangkan Naruto mendekati Sasuke,"Oy! Sasuke! Sedang apa kamu disini? Jadi kamu yang mau jalan-jalan sama adik sepupuku?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Gaara, teman sekelasku."

"Ohhhh" dan Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria.

Oke, kembali keaku dan Gaara!

"Gaara-senpai?"

"Hn?"

"Maaf aku telat setengah jam lagi." Ucapku penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa. Ayo jalan." seketika Gaara menarik tanganku yang menghasilkan semburat-semburat merah dipipiku. Melihat kami yang melangkah pergi, Sasuke, Naruto dan seorang teman mereka yang lain juga mengikuti kami. Hingga sampai diwahana, Gaara telah melepaskan tanganku, sekarang aku berjalan sendiri didepan, sedangkan Gaara, Sasuke, dan seorang teman mereka yang tak kuketahui namanya mengikutiku dari belakang [seperti bodyguards aja?], Naruto pergi bersama teman-temannya sendiri, tapi tetap mengawasiku dari kejauhan.

Satu jam sudah kami berkeliling disitu, tapi tak seorangpun dari kami yang menaiki salah satu wahana yang ada disana –aku menolak lebih tepatnya-. Sampai akhirnya Gaara menyuruhku menunggu mereka disamping salah satu wahana, sedangkan mereka pergi sebentar [katanya sebentar]. Tapi ini sudah hampir satu jam setelah mereka pergi, dan aku masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda kemunculan mereka, begitu jua tanda-tanda Naruto.

Tepat satu jam sudah aku menunggu, baru saja aku melangkah berencana untuk pulang saat seseorang menarik tanganku. "Ga-Gaara-senpai? Kalian dari mana aja sih!" Omelku."Tau nggak, aku udah nunggu kalian satu jam! SATU JAM! Kalian tadi ngapain sih? Dikira enak nungguin selama itu, sendirian pula?!"

Aku benar-benar marah saat itu, namun perkataan Sasuke menghentikanku untuk marah lebih panjang lagi."Gaara mau ngasih kamu sesuatu." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai jahil kearah Gaara, yang hanya dibalas dengan deathglare oleh Gaara.

"Ngasih apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Sesuatu." Jawabnya singkat, kemudian mengalihkan tatapan kearah kedua temannya yang masih menyeringai jahil. Sepertinya mereka mengerti maksudnya dan meninggalkan kami [meski sebenarnya mereka masih ngintip dari belakang salah satu wahana].

"Bisa balik badan sebentar?" pintanya lembut. Aku yang masih bingung hanya bisa membalikkan badanku. Cukup lama aku menunggu namun tak terjadi apa-apa, akhirnya aku membalikkan badan dan bertanya,"Katanya mau ngasih sesuatu?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Kulihat Gaara berlari-lari kecil kearah teman-temannya, sepertinya ada yang salah. Dan sepertinya itu adalah hal yang cukup lucu saat terlihat teman-temannya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kelakuan Gaara, sedang yang ditertawakan hanya bisa men-deathglare teman-temannya.

Sepertinya masalah sudah terpecahkan, dia kembali memintaku untuk membalik badan, dan tak lama kulihat dia menunjukkan sebuah kalung padaku, sebuah kalung cantik berliontin sebuah salib kecil. Kemudian menyematkannya pada leherku, yang akhirnya membuat teman-temannya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi kembali menampakkan dirinya [?] sambil bersiul-siul dan bertepuk tangan. "Romantisnyaaaa...!" Ucap teman mereka yang lain sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Yang tadi, maaf ya kalo kami lama, aku bingung harus ngasih apa sih soalnya." Ucap Gaara datar.

"Oh iya, tadi sebenernya Gaara mau beliin kamu cincin loh, Ino-chan! Tapi kayaknya terlalu buru-buru kalo ngasih cincin, jadi kami usul beli kalung aja." Ucap Sasuke sambil terus menampakkan seringaiannya kearah Gaara. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu sambil bersusah payah menghilangkan semburat merah yang semakin menampakkan dirinya di pipi putihku. Begitu pula dengan Gaara yang sepertinya mulai malu terus menerus di tertawakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Kalung itu, jangan pernah dilepas ya?" Pinta Gaara dengan lembut. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan."Janji?" rupanya dia masih ragu.

"Janji." Akhirnya aku bicara juga, sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah aku menjadi pacar Gaara. Aku sangat gugup, dan tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan saat bertemu dia nanti. Untuk kalian ketahui, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku pacaran, jadi aku sama sekali belum punya bayangan, seperti apa hubungan orang pacaran itu sebenarnya. Dan benar saja, dia muncul seketika aku sampai didepan kelas. Saat dia mendekati awalnya aku diam saja, sampai aku menyadari beberapa pasang mata senior perempuan menatapku dengan deathglare mereka yang membuatku ciut dan mundur menjauhi Gaara, padahal dalam hati aku sangat ingin mendekatinya saat itu. Hanya saja... tatapan tajam mereka membuatku takut untuk mendekati pacarku sendiri. Sayangnya aku tak berani mengatakannya pada Gaara. Gaara memang punya banyak penggemar, tentu saja. Karena dia adalah salah satu cowok paling populer disekolah, dan justru aku, seorang cewek yang nggak ada apa-apanya bisa menjadi pacarnya begitu saja. Tentu saja itu membuat teman-teman perempuannya membenciku.

Beberapa hari ini dia terus mendekatiku, tapi seperti biasa. Aku selalu menjauh dan terus mengelak darinya. Padahal sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya takut dengan tatapan dan ancaman para senior perempuanku itu. Bagaimana tidak? Aku yang notabenenya 'anak baru' dan tak mempunyai teman kecuali Sakura, di ancam oleh serombongan cewek, senior pula!

Sekitar dua minggu aku terus menjauhinya, hingga akhirnya kesabarannya sepertinya mulai habis..

"Ino-chan, kamu itu sebenernya sayang nggak sih sama aku?!"

"Aku.. aku.. sayang kok sama Gaara-senpai." Jawabku sambil menunduk, tapi tetap menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Tapi aku nggak yakin, Ino. Kalau kamu memang sayang, kenapa selama kita pacaran kamu terus menghindar dari aku? Kamu tau aku itu sayang sama kamu! Dan aku sakit saat kamu terus menghindari aku!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Maaf, Gaara-senpai." Mataku mulai merah, dan mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar teriakan Gaara.

"Udahlah. Aku minta kita putus." Ucapnya datar sambil memejamkan matanya. Aku hanya bisa mendongak kaget mendengar itu. Aku tak menyangka cinta pertamaku akan mengucapkan itu hanya karena aku terus menghindarinya. Rasanya hatiku benar-benar dilumat habis oleh kata-katanya barusan. Butiran-butiran bening mulai menetes dipipiku. Aku hanya bisa berlari masuk dan menangis didalam kelas. Sedangkan Gaara juga memilih kembali kekelasnya.

Sampai dirumahpun aku masih terus menangis sampai tengah malam, kurobek semua surat yang pernah dituliskan Gaara untukku. Kali ini aku benar-benar menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa peduli orangtuaku yang terheran-heran melihat kelakuanku. Aku terus menangis hingga mataku benar-benar tak sanggup membuka lagi, dan terpejam dengan sendirinya.

Pagi ini aku benar-benar merasa tak bersemangat, apalagi ketika aku baru saja sampai sekolah, aku sudah melihat Gaara duduk bersama Sasuke dan teman lainnya didepan kelas mereka yang hanya berjarak dua kelas dari kelasku.

"Hai, Ino-pig!" seru Sakura mengagetkanku,"pasti lagi ngeliatin Gaara-senpai ya? Ayo ngaku!"

"Ah, nggak kok! Ngapain juga aku ngeliatin dia? Udah nggak penting!" jawabku ketus untuk menyembunyikan kesedihanku.

"Yakin? Emang kamu nggak sedih putus dari dia?" goda Sakura.

"Ano.. nggak! Aku nggak peduli sama dia! Puas!" teriakku sembari berlari masuk kedalam kelas meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung diluar. Kaget. Mungkin bingung juga.

Kini hari-hariku lebih sering kuhabiskan dengan melamun. Aku masih sering memikirkan Gaara. Aku... merindukannya. Sejujurnya aku masih berharap bahwa aku masih bisa kembali menjadi pacarnya, meski kini bisa kulihat berbondong-bondong gadis mendekatinya, aku yakin masih ada sedikit perasaan untukku. Sampai sekarang kalung pemberian Gaara masih setia, melingkar dileherku. Aku benar-benar berharap dia melihatnya, dan menyadari bahwa aku masih menyayanginya. Tidak. Bukan sayang, tapi cinta. Aku mencintainya.

Tapi akhirnya harapanku pupus sudah saat aku mengetahui kabar kedekatannya dengan salah satu teman seangkatanku, seorang gadis bernama Kin. Sejak aku mendengar kabar itu, aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan kalung pemberian Gaara dari leherku, namun tetap saja, aku selalu membawa kalung itu kemanapun aku pergi, hanya itu yang membuatku merasa dekat dengannya.

Satu tahun sudah terlewati, kini aku telah menjadi siswi kelas 2-1. Satu tahun berlalu semenjak aku berpisah dari Gaara, namun sampai sekarang, kalung pemberiannya masih setia menemaniku. Sampai hari dimana aku kehilangan kalung itu. Pelajaran olahraga baru saja selesai, aku dan Sakura bergegas berganti baju dikamar mandi –lebih tepatnya toilet- dan kembali kekelas untuk melanjutkan kepelajaran selanjutnya. Yang belum kusadari saat itu adalah kalungku, kalung yang sebelumnya kumasukkan didalam saku baju olahragaku, kini sudah tak ada ditempatnya semula. Dan bodohnya aku baru menyadari itu saat jam istirahat. Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan Gaara dan ingin mengenakan kalung pemberiannya itu, tapi aku justru dikejutkan oleh kekosongan. Kekosongan didalam sakuku. Aku.. tak menemukannya. Padahal seharusnya benda itu ada disaku baju olahragaku. Sekarang aku panik. Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku sampai kehilangan hartaku yang paling berharga itu?

"Forehead!" pekikku panik.

"Ada apa Ino-pig?"

"Kalungku.. kalung pemberian Gaara-senpai, hilang!"

Sakura yang kaget hanya bisa membulatkan matanya."Bagaimana bisa hilang?"

"Aku nggak tau. Tadi ada di saku baju olahragaku, sekarang udah nggak ada! Toilet! Ikut aku!" seruku sambil menarik tangan Sakura yang dengan gelagapan mengikuti langkahku."Bantu aku mencarinya, Forehead! Pasti ada disekitar sini! Tadi kita ganti baju disini kan!"

Kami telah mencari disemua bilik, dilantai, bahkan ditempat pembuangan air siraman lantai. Tapi nihil. Kami sama sekali tak menemukannya. Kini cairan bening itu kembali menghiasi pipiku. Aku benar-benar mengutuk kecerobohanku ini. Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan satu-satunya benda pemberian cinta pertamaku itu menghilang? Apa ini artinya cinta Gaara padaku sudah hilang seiring hilangnya kalung itu? Aku benar-benar tak sanggup memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Kami sudah menyerah, sampai saat pulang sekolahpun kami kembali kesana untuk mencari kalung itu, dan masih tak ditemukan. Kini aku benar-benar melemah. Satu-satunya hal yang masih bisa membuatku sedikit bersemangat semenjak putus dari Gaara kini telah menghilang entah kemana. Aku sudah benar-benar kehilangan semangatku.

To Be Continued..

Oke! Sekian dulu buat chapter ini. Maaf kalo mengecewakan U.U

Ah iya! Berhubung aku belum terlalu ngerti cara bales review disini *what?!* jadi aku balesnya dichapter ini aja ya? XD

For azurradeva-senpai: entahlah, sebenernya aku sendiri masih bingung kenapa aku jadi nulis cerita ini. Well, anggap aja curcol ahaha…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter sebelumnya~

Kami sudah menyerah, sampai saat pulang sekolahpun kami kembali kesana untuk mencari kalung itu, dan masih tak ditemukan. Kini aku benar-benar melemah. Satu-satunya hal yang masih bisa membuatku sedikit bersemangat semenjak putus dari Gaara kini telah menghilang entah kemana. Aku sudah benar-benar kehilangan semangatku.

**Tittle : I'm Sorry**

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Ino-Gaara**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Apa jadinya jika orang yang dulu mencintai kita kini berbalik membenci? Apa yang akan Ino lakukan saat cinta pertamanya yang baru bersemi justru mulai bertepuk sebelah tangan?**

**Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto jii-san**

** -I'm Sorry belong to Kay Yamanaka**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU**

**Chapter III**

"Ino-pig?"

"Ya?"

"Kamu masih mikirin kalung itu?" tanya Sakura yang prihatin melihat keadaanku yang semakin murung.

"Hn." Gumamku sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Nggak bisakah kamu lupain kalung itu? Lupain Gaara-senpai juga. Masih banyak lho cowok-cowok yang suka sama kamu!"

"Aku nggak berminat, Forehead." Jawabku sambil menelungkupkan wajahku dimeja.

"Hahhh...! kamu benar-benar keras kepala, Ino!" teriak Sakura frustasi.

Bugh!

"Aduh!"

"Ah! Go-gomen...!" teriakku kaget.

"Daijoubu."

Perlahan kuangkat kepala dan melihat orang yang kutabrak secara tak sengaja tadi *gara-gara jalan nunduk sih hehe* dia tersenyum kearahku, kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya," Kakashi. Anata wa…?" Ucapnya singkat.

"Ino" jawabku singkat.

Perkenalan singkat yang diakibatkan tabrakan tadi justru membuat kami jadi lebih akrab, Kakashi mengajakku duduk ditaman dan kami bercerita seolah-olah kami teman lama yang sudah sekian tahun tak bertemu, padahal kami baru saja kenal satu jam yang lalu. Dari cerita Kakashi, dia adalah siswa kelas 2 Kiri International High School. Memiliki seorang adik perempuan seumuranku bernama Shion. Dia bilang saat melihatku dia seperti sedang berhadapan dengan adik perempuannya, makanya dia merasa sangat nyaman ngobrol bersamaku.

"Jadi.. aku boleh memanggil Kakashi -senpai dengan panggilan Kakashi -nii?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Tentu saja! Kamu sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Tapi kamu maukan punya kakak seperti aku?"

"Sudah pasti!" Kakashi hanya tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambutku."Uhm.. ano.. Kakashi -nii, aku minta no HP dan alamat emailnya ya?"

"Eh? Boleh aja. Buat apa?" tanyanya sambil menuliskan no hp dan alamat emailnya di ponselku.

"Buat curhat!" aku memeletkan lidah kearahnya."Nggak masalah kan? Hehe"

"Wah-wah.. boleh aja, kalau kamu percaya sama kakak."

Aku mengangguk."Ah! sudah sore! Aku harus pulang dulu, bye Kakashi-nii!"

Aku berjalan pulang sambil terus menerus mengulum senyum. Aku senang bisa punya seorang kakak, apalagi yang sebaik Kakashi-nii.

Tak terasa ujian kenaikan kelas telah berakhir, aku dan teman-temanku berhasil naik kelas meskipun dengan nilai yang sedikit mengecewakan. Aku hanya mendapat peringkat 24, sedangkan Sakura peringkat 23. Kelas dua benar-benar terasa berat, terutama karena aku yang tak pernah punya mood baik untuk belajar sehingga membuat nilaiku terjun bebas seperti ini. Tapi Sakura kenapa ya? Nilainya juga hanya satu tingkat diatasku. Padahal yang patah hati kan aku? Dengan nilai yang hanya segitu, akhirnya aku, Sakura dan teman-teman dengan peringkat dibawah kamipun harus pindah kelas, kami tak bisa masuk kelas 3-1, hanya 3-2.

"Forehead, kamu kenapa?" tanyaku melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa dengan nilaiku, Ino-pig. Sekarang impianku untuk masuk kelas 3-1 sudah kandas!"

"Iya sih. Aku juga kecewa soal itu. Tapi pikir positifnya deh, dikelas 3-2 saingan kita pasti berkurang. Aku yakin kita pasti mendapat nilai bagus saat kelulusan nanti!" seruku semangat. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah sambil memandang nanar kearah teman-teman yang bersorak-sorai masuk kelas 3-1 yang dikenal dengan kelasnya anak-anak terpintar disekolah. Sedangkan 3-2? Hanyalah kelas nomor 2! Tapi tak apalah, setidaknya masih ada kelas yang lebih buruk.

Akhirnya semua bisa menerima kelas mereka masing-masing dengan lapang dada, termasuk aku dan Sakura. Dikelas yang sekarang, kami mengenal banyak teman baru yang dulunya berasal dari kelas yang berbeda dari kami. Tapi bagaimanapun kesenangan di kelas 3, tetap saja ada sesuatu yang terasa menyayat hatiku. Gaara kini sudah SMA, dia sudah resmi menjadi siswa Konoha International High School. Mulai sekarang aku tak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya, setahun ini. Sampai aku menyusulnya tahun depan. Tapi tak apalah, masih ada Sakura yang setia menemaniku, begitu pula dengan Kakashi-nii yang setia mendengarkan curhatanku.

"Ino-pig!"

"Apa, Forehead?" tanyaku malas.

"Nanti pulang sekolah temani aku dulu ya?"

"Kemana?

"Ketemu pacar baruku hehe"

"Huh! Kamu sengaja mau pamer pacar kamu ke aku?!"

"Hm.. bukannya gitu, masalahnya nanti cowokku bawa temen, katanya temennya belum punya pacar, makanya aku ngajak kamu juga, kali aja kalian jatuh cinta trus bisa ngelupain Gaara-senpai!"

"Haah...! baiklah."

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi, kini semua murid sedang membereskan barangnya sebelum kemudian mengucapkan salam pada Asuma-sensei."Sayonara, sensei!" ucap kami serempak.

"Sayonara." Balas Asuma-sensei seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Ayo cepat, Ino-pig! Kabuto-kun sudah menunggu!"

"Hn. Sudah. Ayo!"

Baru saja kami sampai digerbang, ternyata mereka sudah menunggu kami disana. Terlihat Sakura yang tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Kabuto menjauh. Meninggalkanku dan seorang cowok berambut hitam pekat dan berkulit pucat. Dia melirikku sekilas kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sama sekali tak membuka percakapan. Menyebalkan. Sedangkan Sakura tengah asik pacaran dengan jarak 50 meter dari kami.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

4 menit.

5 menit.

10 menit.

Baik! Kesabaranku sudah habis! Dia tak mau buka suara, oke! Aku yang buka suara!

"Ehm.. aku Ino." Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis kearah cowok berkulit pucat itu.

"Sai." Jawabnya singkat, tapi tak lupa menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Meskipun senyuman yang terkesan palsu.

"Uhm.. Kamu teman sekelas, Kabuto-san?" tanyaku basa-basi, sekedar membuka percakapan.

"Bukan, aku tetangganya, aku kelas 1 SMA, sedangkan Kabuto masih kelas 2 SMP." Jawabnya datar. Apa?! Apa aku tak salah dengar?! Kabuto,, kelas 2 SMP? Bagaimana bisa Sakura pacaran dengan bocah seperti itu!

"Kamu sendiri? Kelas berapa?" Tanya Sai tiba-tiba yang memaksaku untuk kembali kealam sadarku.

"Hah? Eh? Oh, ano.. aku teman sekelas Sakura, kelas 3-2. Nggak perlu aku bilang kelas 3 apa kan?" tanyaku setengah bercanda.

"Ya aku tau." Jawabnya sambil tertawa sedikit. Dia tampan. Sejenak, dia seolah bisa menghilangkan bayangan Gaara dari pikiranku.

Sekitar satu jam, akhirnya kami semua pulang, Kabuto bersama Sai, sedangkan aku bersama Sakura.

"Gimana menurutmu, Ino-pig?"

"Apanya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sai!" jawabnya semangat.

"Uhm.. dia orangnya baik, ramah, murah senyum juga. Tapi dia kayaknya kurang bisa memulai pembicaraan!"

"Tapi kamu suka kan?" goda Sakura.

"Iya sih hehe" jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Tuh kan, cieee...! Ino sudah bisa jatuh cinta lagi!" ejek Sakura. Akhirnya kami melanjutkan perjalanan pulang tersebut dengan acara kejar-kejaran.

"Eh, Sakura, pacarmu itu beneran kelas 2 SMP?"

"Hn. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Kok mau sih? Dia kan masih bocah banget!" protesku.

"Ya mau gimana lagi, aku suka sih hehe.." jawab Sakura sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Huh, aku benar-benar nggak ngerti jalan pikiranmu, Forehead." Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ah iya! Aku hampir lupa ngasih tau! Tadi Sai titip salam buat kamu lho! Sekalian juga dia minta no Hpmu. Kemungkinan nanti malam dia bakal sms kamu." Sakura semakin menambah cengirannya yang membuat pipiku memunculkan semburat-semburat merah.

"Ah! Ino malu-malu rupanya!" Goda Sakura,"Sai! Sai! Sai!" teriaknya sambil tertawa-tawa kearahku, membuat wajahku terasa memanas dan semakin menonjolkan semburat merahnya.

Aku sedang membaca buku saat tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Kelihatannya ada pesan masuk, kulirik sekilas, nomor tak dikenal. Saat kubuka ternyata pesan itu dari Sai! Jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdebar tak karuan membaca pesan darinya. Dengan cepat kubalas pesannya. Dan begitupun sebaliknya dibalasnya dengan cepat pula. Cukup lama kami saling berkirim pesan, tak terasa sudah tengah malam. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak merasa ngantuk sama sekali. Berkali-kali kucoba memejamkan mata, namun percuma, pada akhirnya aku akan membuka mata lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan Sai. Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta lagi? Dipandangan pertama? Pada Sai? Apakah itu masuk akal?

Semakin hari semakin aku mengenal Sai, dia benar-benar orang yang baik. Dia benar-benar bisa membuatku nyaman. Aku merasa saat bersamanya, aku bisa melupakan sosok Gaara walau hanya untuk sementara. Kurasa, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Hubungan kamipun kini rasanya mulai ada kemajuan, dan kemajuan-kemajuan itu selalu kuceritakan pada sahabatku, Sakura. Sakura kelihatannya sangat mendukung hubunganku dengan Sai agar bisa segera menjadi sepasang kekasih. Akupun berharap begitu. Sebentar lagi valentine, kuharap Sai akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku di hari valentine nanti.

February 10th.

"Hah?!" pekik Sakura yang otomatis membuatku terperanjat.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanyaku heran melihat Sakura yang membulatkan matanya saat membaca sebuah pesan singkat diponselnya.

"Uhm.. eto… Sai-senpai menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Ucap Sakura ragu-ragu.

"NANI?!" mataku terbelalak tak sanggup menutupi kekagetanku."La-lalu… kamu.. jawab… apa?" tanyaku terputus-putus masih berusaha mengontrol emosiku yang hampir saja meledak.

Sakura menggeleng. Aku sempat lega, kupikir dia menolaknya, ternyata jawabannya padaku justru tak memuaskan."Aku.. belum menjawabnya" ucapnya lirih.

Berarti dia belum sepenuhnya menolah Sai? Apa dia menyukainya juga? Tapi dia tau betul bagaimana perasaanku pada Sai! Dia tak mungkin menghianatiku kan? Aku berusaha menyakinkan diri. Berusaha mempercayai seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sahabat selama hampir tiga tahun ini.

Satu hari.

Dua hari.

Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan Sakura. Dia seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Apa ini soal waktu itu? Saat Sai menyatakan perasaan padanya? Apa Sakura benar-benar menerimanya?

"Sakura.."

"Eh, ya?" sahutnya tanpa berani menatap kearahku.

"Aku ngerasa ada sesuatu yang beda dari kamu beberapa hari ini." Ucapku to the point yang membuat tubuh Sakura sempat menegang sesaat, sebelum berusaha kembali bersikap normal.

"A-apanya yang beda?" tanyanya tergagap sambil tertawa canggung. Jelas sekali gadis ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kamu menerima Sai!" ucapku tegas yang membuat Sakura mau tak mau mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku dengan tatapan penuh keterkejutan.

"Ba-bagaimana kamu tau?"

"Kita udah bersahabat hampir 3 tahun, Sakura! Aku tau saat kamu jujur dan saat kamu bohong!"

"Maaf, Ino. Tapi aku nggak bisa nolak dia." Ucap Sakura lirih, namun tertangkap jelas ditelingaku. Aku yang merasa benar-benar marah dan kecewa, langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

"Ino..." panggil Sakura lirih.

"Apa?" jawabku ketus.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kok jawabnya jutek gitu?"

"Nggak apa." Jawabku berusaha sedater mungkin.

"Apa kamu marah karena aku pacaran sama Sai?"

Pertanyaan bodoh! Sudah jelas kan?! Dia tau bagaimana perasaanku pada Sai! Jadi sudah jelas kalau aku marah! Bukan hanya marah. Tapi kecewa! Kecewa karena dikhianati sahabatku sendiri! Batinku mengamuk.

"Nggak. Lagian itu bukan urusanku. Toh, aku bukan siapa-siapanya Sai!" jawabku dengan nada yang kentara sekali kalau aku marah, lalu melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memandangi punggungku. Aku benar-benar kecewa pada Sakura yang mendekatkanku pada Sai, namun kemudian mengambilnya saat aku sudah jatuh cinta. Membuatku benar-benar hancur. Tapi tentu saja aku tak bisa mengutarakan perasaanku itu pada Sakura. Aku memang marah. Tapi aku masih tak ingin mengorbankan persahabatanku hanya karena seorang cowok yang baru masuk dalam kehidupan kami.

Hanya satu orang yang kini masih bisa kupercaya untuk menampung curahan hatiku, Kakashi -niisan.

"Niisan.." panggilku lirih.

"Kenapa lagi, Ino-chan?"

"Aku sedih, Kakashi -niisan."

"Masih mikirin Gaara?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Membuat kedua alisnya bertautan. "Lalu siapa lagi yang bikin kamu sedih?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura?" dia terlihat berpikir sejenak, mungkin mengingat-ingat orang yang kumaksud."Memang dia kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia… pacaran sama orang yang kusukai." Jawabku. Tanpa sadar membuat cairan bening dari mataku mengaling menuruni pipiku.

"Apa dia sadar melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja!" jawabku mulai emosi, "dia tau betul gimana perasaanku sama Sai. Tapi kayaknya dia nggak peduli." Lanjutku kembali lirih. "Sekarang, aku harus bersikap gimana?"

"Ikuti aja kata hatimu, Ino-chan. Aku tau kamu bukan gadis biasa, kamu pasti bisa melewati semua ini dan memilih yang terbaik untukmu." Ucap Kakashi -nii sambil menghapus cairan bening yang mengalir dari mataku.

BUAKKK!

"ADUUHH!"

"Kyaaaa…..!"

"Hey! Apa-apaan si~" teriakan Kakashi-nii terhenti saat mengetahui siapa yang melempar kami berdua dengan sepatu, seorang gadis cantik yang memandangi kami dengan tatapan penuh amarah. "A-Anko-chan?" serunya kaget.

"Pantas saja kutunggu-tunggu kamu nggak datang! Kukirim pesan juga nggak dibalas! Ditelepon nggak diangkat! Ternyata lagi asik beduaan ama cewek lain!" seru gadis bernama Anko itu geram. Kemudian memberikan deathglarenya padaku. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop menyaksikan kesangaran pacar Kakashi-nii. Tahu darimana gadis itu pacar Kakashi-nii? Tentu saja dia yang cerita lah!

"Eto.. Gomen, Anko-san. Aku nggak tau kalau Kakashi -nii ada janji sama Anko-san." Jawabku gugup. Jelas saja. Siapa yang tak gugup melihat deathglare seperti itu? Tapi aku tak gentar, karena aku kan sudah seperti adiknya Kakashi-nii, bukan seperti pacar.

"Bisa-bisanya kamu selingkuh sama anak kecil seperti ini!" seru Anko tanpa mempedulikanku.

"Aku nggak selingkuh!"

"Aku udah liat sendiri gimana kamu peluk dia! Gimana kamu ngapus air mata dia! Kamu bahkan nggak pernah bersikap kayak gitu keaku yang berstatus pacar resmi kamu!"

"Ehm..!"

"Mau apa lagi kamu, anak kecil?!" serunya sambil melotot kearahku.

"Gomen ne, aku cuma mau ngejelasin. Aku bukan selingkuhan Kakashi-nii. Kakashi -nii itu udah kayak kakakku sendiri. Aku lagi punya banyak masalah, makanya aku minta saran Kakashi -nii. Nggak lebih" jelasku padanya.

"Oh ya? Lalu ngapain pake peluk-pelukan segala?!"

"Wajar aja lah, namanya juga kayak adik sendiri. Kamu jangan terlalu cemburu juga dong, kamu tau aku serius sama kamu, mana mungkin aku selingkuh." Akhirnya Kakashi kembali buka mulut.

"Ah, iya udah. Maaf aku udah asal tuduh. Tapi awas aja kalau sampai kamu bener-bener selingkuh sama dia!" ancamnya sambil menunjuk kearahku. Ah, benar-benar gadis yang luar biasa. Galaknya.

"Um.. ano... aku pulang dulu Kakashi-nii, Anko-san, maaf sudah menggagalkan kencan kalian. Aku menunduk kemudian berlari pergi.

Ya ampun! Tadi itu benar-benar menyeramkan! Bagaimana bisa Kakashi-nii tahan pacaran sama cewek segalak itu? Hah! Tapi apa boleh buat namanya juga cinta. Huuh… cinta ya? Rasanya dicintai itu seperti apa ya? Rasanya cinta yang tak bertepuk sebelah tangan itu seperti apa ya? Kapan aku bisa merasakannya? Kini aku mulai teringat cinta pertamaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu lagi, huft! Ah, apa ini? Hujan ya? Hm.. harinya cerah sekali, mana mungkin hujan. Berarti ini… hiks! Ternyata memang air mataku. Selalu mengalir setiap kali aku teringat Gaara, apalagi…. Sai. Sudahlah, aku pasti bisa melupakan mereka. Semangat, Ino!

To Be Continued...

Chapter 3 selesai! Hehe... maaf kalau alurnya rada berantakan dan ceritanya lebay serta membosankan. Hanya ini yang bisa dihasilkan otak saya untuk saat ini. Tapi biarpun begitu, mohon di review ya? ^_^

Ah sekarang waktunya bales review yang nggak login :D

El Cierto-senpai: makasih buat review and kritiknya ^_^ kalo soal eyd sebenarnya karena aku masih ragu mau pake bahasa santai, semi-baku, ato baku, jadi beberapa bagian bahasanya rada kacau ^^a lain kali kucoba lebih rapiin lagi deh. Sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimashita, senpai ^_^ #nunduk

Jenny eun-chan_makasih reviewnya ^_^ maaf kalo kependekan, soalnya ini pertama kali bikin fanfic, yang multy chapters pula, jadi kadang rada bingung mau motong dimana cerita buat 1 chapternya XD hehe

Ini udah update, jangan lupa di RnR ya ^_^/


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter sebelumnya~

Huuh… cinta ya? Rasanya dicintai itu seperti apa ya? Rasanya cinta yang tak bertepuk sebelah tangan itu seperti apa ya? Kapan aku bisa merasakannya? Kini aku mulai teringat cinta pertamaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu lagi, huft! Ah, apa ini? Hujan ya? Hm.. harinya cerah sekali, mana mungkin hujan. Berarti ini… hiks! Ternyata memang air mataku. Selalu mengalir setiap kali aku teringat Gaara, apalagi…. Sai. Sudahlah, aku pasti bisa melupakan mereka. Semangat, Ino!

Well, I want to say thanks before for all of you who had read, reviews, or follow this fict. And, this is the fourth chapter :D I hope u like it! Don't forget to RnR ^_^/

Happy Reading!

**Title : I'm Sorry**

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Ino-Gaara**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Apa jadinya jika orang yang dulu mencintai kita kini berbalik membenci? Apa yang akan Ino lakukan saat cinta pertamanya yang baru bersemi justru mulai bertepuk sebelah tangan?**

**Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto jii-san**

** -I'm Sorry belong to Kay Yamanaka**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, Etc….**

**Chapter 4**

Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu, meski Sakura masih menjadi kekasih Sai, namun aku sudah mulai bisa menangani emosiku. Kini semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Seolah tak pernah ada masalah diantara kami. Seolah perasaanku terhadap Sai tak pernah lebih dari seorang teman biasa. Aku sudah membulatkan keputusanku untuk mendukung hubungan sahabatku itu, dan menjadikan Sai sebagai sahabatku juga. Tak lebih.

"Ino! Ohayou!" Sapa seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan cerianya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura?

"Ohayou!" sahutku dengan tak kalah riangnya. Meski dalam hati masih ada sedikit keengganan untuk kembali dekat dengannya.

"Lagi apa?" tanyanya saat melihatku membolak-balik buku paket tanpa berniat membacanya.

"Menurutmu?" tanyaku malas sambil memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Entah. Yang kulihat, kamu hanya membolak-balik buku paket Bahasa Inggrismu itu!"

"Nah, itu tau!" Sakura hanya sweatdrop saat mendengar jawabanku.

"Ah, sudahlah!" katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya sekali didepan wajahnya. "Oh iya! Nanti sore bisa temani aku kan?" lanjutnya dengan raut sedikit memohon.

"Kemana?"

"Menemui Sai!" jawabnya semangat tanpa menyadari perubahan reaksiku.

Deg!

"..." Bertemu Sai? Selama ini aku masih sanggup mendengarkan berbagai cerita Sakura tentang hubungannya dengan Sai. Tapi kalau untuk menamani Sakura menemuinya –yang berarti aku akan bertemu juga dengannya- membuatku sedikit ragu. Dari yang kudengar dari cerita Sakura, hubungan mereka berdua benar-benar mesra. Apa aku sanggup jika harus melihat mereka berdua secara langsung? Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin.

"Ino-pig! Kamu dengar nggak sih?!"

"Ah! Eh! Apa?" tanyaku gelagapan. Tadi aku melamun diwaktu yang tidak tepat! Baka!

Sakura memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Aku bilang, nanti sore bisa temani aku kan? Menemui Sai?" Ulangnya.

"Uhm... gimana ya?" aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi akhirnya aku menyerah saat Sakura melancarkan Puppy Eyes no Jutsunya. "OK." Jawabku singkat.

"Yey! Nanti kujemput jam 3!" serunya semangat lalu duduk di bangkunya, membuka buku-buku paket sambil mengulum senyum. Aku… iri dengannya. Dia yang dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Bahkan mendapat banyak hal yang kuinginkan.

"Sakura-chan!"

Deg!

Suara itu. Tak salah lagi. Aku mengenali suara itu dengan jelas. Suara yang pernah membuatku nyaman kala mendengarnya. Suara yang... ah! Siapa lagi pemilik suara itu kalau bukan Sai! Kulihat dia berdiri dengan tenangnya. Menunggu Sakura dan aku menghampirinya.

"Eh? Ada Ino-chan juga?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kearahku. Senyum yang sempat membuatku meleleh sebelum hatiku dipatahkan.

"Dia menemani aku, Sai-kun." Jawab Sakura dengan lembut kemudian melempar senyuman terbaiknya kearah Sai. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa tersenyum –meringis- kecil kearah mereka.

Belum lima menit kami sampai disini, dan seolah mereka sudah lupa kalau mereka tidak berdua. Aku melangkah sedikit menjauh dari mereka yang sedang asik tertawa-tawa sambil beberapa kali terlihat Sai mencium punggung tangan dan dahi Sakura. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari langkahku. Ternyata cerita Sakura memang benar, mereka benar-benar mesra. Aku iri padanya. Benar-benar iri!

I realize the screaming pain

Hearing loud in my brain

But I'm going straight ahead with the scar….

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering dengan cukup keras yang sontak saja membuatku kaget. Sakura dan Sai juga sepertinya cukup terkejut dan secara bersamaan menoleh kearahku. Segera kuambil ponsel dari dalam saku jaketku lalu melirik nama yang tertera disana 'Sasori'. Ah!

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan cueknya. FYI, Sasori adalah pacarku yang sekaligus juga mantan pacar Sakura dan sahabat Sai. Aku tak terlalu tertarik padanya sebenarnya, apalagi dalam keadaan patah hati. Tapi sebulan yang lalu Sakura memohon agar aku menerima Sasori menjadi pacarku, yang dengan mudahnya kusetujui! Betapa bodohnya aku. Iya kan?

"Apa aku nggak boleh nelpon kamu?" suara dari seberang sana malah bertanya balik.

"Uhm.. boleh sih." Jawabku malas.

"Lagi dimana?"

"Didekat sanggar seni kalian." Jawabku singkat. Sai dan Sasori adalah anggota dari sebuah sanggar seni yang sama, namun Sai menekuni seni lukis, sedangkan Sasori lebih memili seni patung.

"Eh? Ngapain?"

"Ngeliatin orang pacaran!" jawabku ketus. Kulirik Sakura dan Sai yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dibelakangku, rupanya mereka sengaja menguping pembicaraan kami -sekaligus memantau sejauh apa hubungan kami-. Sasoripun terdengar sedang tertawa diseberang sana.

"Oi, Sasori! Kesini! Kasihan pacarmu sendirian." Teriak Sai yang tak begitu jauh dibelakangku, membuatku kesal.

"Maaf, aku nggak bisa." Jawab Sasori pelan –padaku tentu saja, karena Sai tak mungkin mendengar apa yang dia katakan-

"Kenapa?" jawabannya barusan sontak saja membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"Aku ada kegiatan disekolah, Ino-chan. Gomen ne?" Jawabnya lirih.

"Iie, daijoubu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum kecut, yang tentu saja tak terlihat oleh Sasori yang berada jauh diseberang sana, atau bahkan Sai dan Sakura yang hanya bisa memandangi punggungku.

Klik! Kumatikan hubungan diponselku kemudian berbalik kearah sepasang kekasih yang tadinya kubelakangi. "Apa masih lama, Sakura?" tanyaku datar.

"Ah! Sepertinya Ino-chan kecewa karena pacarnya nggak datang." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Kemudian,"Sakura-chan, pulanglah. Aku juga masih harus meneruskan lukisanku." Lanjutnya sambil mencium kening Sakura sekali lagi. Kulihat Sakura sedikit kecewa, namun kemudian tersenyum dan berbalik kearahku yang sudah melangkah pergi. Tak sanggup lebih lama menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Ino-pig! Tunggu aku!" serunya.

"Cepatlah."

"Kamu iri ya?" tanyanya tanpa memedulikan sikapku yang mendadak berubah.

"Ha?"

"Kamu iri kan sama aku? Karena Sasori-kun nggak bisa datang?" tanyanya dengan PD-nya

"Funny!" ucapku sinis. "You know I don't like him."

"Aaa… Masih mikirin Gaara-senpai?" Godanya. "Atau.. Sai?" lanjutnya ragu-ragu.

"Gaara." Jawabku singkat.

"Aku heran kenapa kamu masih belum bisa melupakan Gaara-senpai, Ino-pig. You know that he hates you now. Am I right?"

Karena kau sudah mengambil seseorang yang bisa membuatku melupakan Gaara! Batinku berteriak. Namun yang keluar dari mulutku hanya,"Entahlah. He's my first love. Remember?"

"Ahh! Aku nggak habis pikir.." Sakura mendesah.

"Pikir saja gimana perasaanmu pada Neji-kun si pangeran es batu itu. You'll understant what I feel."

"Ap-Apa?!" matanya terbelalak saat aku menyebutkan nama seseorang yang sempat membuatnya frustasi dan menjadi seorang playgirl akibat patah hati akut yang dideritanya. "Sudah kubilang jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi!" Sakura menatapku tajam. Namun hanya kutanggapi dengan tenangnya sambil tersenyum kecut,

"Kamu juga belum melupakannya."

Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak pertemuan terakhirku –pertemuan terakhir Sakura bersamaku- dengan Sai. Aneh. Belakangan ini aku jarang mendengar cerita Sakura tentang Sai, padahal dulu hampir tak pernah absen ia menceritakannya. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Tapi kali ini, aku bahkan sudah hampir tak pernah mendengar cerita tentangnya lagi. Justru Sakura lebih sering menceritakan soal patah hatinya –lagi- pada Neji yang menolak untuk berteman dengannya. Well, kami senasib soal yang satu itu sebenarnya, Gaara juga bahkan tak mau bertatap muka denganku, sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah membenciku.

I realize the screaming pain

Hearing loud in my brain

But I'm going straight ahead with the scar….

Ponselku yang berdering berhasil mengembalikan kesadaranku lagi. Dengan cekatan ku ambil benda mungil itu dari atas meja, kulirik nama yang tertera disana 'Sai'. Ada perlu apa dia meneleponku jam segini?

"Moshi-moshi."

"Ino-chan?" Suara Sai terdengar lirih, tak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa, Sai-kun? Tumben nelpon? Biasanya cuma SMS?" tanyaku heran. Memang tak biasanya Sai mau meneleponku seperti ini, dia lebih suka menelepon Sakura yang notabenenya memang pacarnya. Apa mereka ada masalah?

"Ano..." ucapnya ragu-ragu,"aku bisa minta tolong, Ino-chan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Uhm.. soal apa?"

Dia terdengar menghembuskan nafas sebentar, lalu mulai melanjutkan,"Soal.. Sakura."

Kedua alisku bertautan. Sakura? Jadi benar dugaanku, mereka punya masalah! Kenapa Sakura tak pernah cerita?

"Ino-chan?"

"Eh! A.. gomen ne, Sai-kun. Memang ada masalah apa dengan Sakura? Kalian ribut lagi?"

"Bukan. Kami... putus." Katanya lirih. Kelihatannya Sai cukup sedih akan hal itu.

"Hah? Putus? Kok bisa?" pekikku kaget. Meski ada sedikit rasa senang sebenarnya. Tapi mendengar suara Sai yang seperti itu membuatku merasa sedih.

"Entahlah, ceritanya rumit. Aku cuma mau minta tolong. Tolong… bantu aku supaya bisa balikkan dengan Sakura?"

Deg!

Apa?

Apa aku tak salah dengar?

Apa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sakura?

Tapi.. kenapa harus minta tolong padaku? Apa dia tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku selama ini padanya? Apa dia tak pernah melihatku karena dimatanya hanya ada… Sakura?

Tes! Setitik cairan bening menetes dari mataku tanpa kusadari. Buru-buru kuseka cairan yang membasahi pipiku itu dengan tangan kiriku yang bebas.

"Kamu.. mau bantu aku kan?" kembali Sai mengeluarkan suaranya yang bernada sedikit memohon. Mau tak mau, aku harus membantunya. Bukannya melihat seseorang yang disayangi bersedih itu lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat mereka bahagia bersama orang lain?

"Kuusahakan." Jawabku singkat. Namun jawaban singkatku itu kedengarannya bisa membuat Sai bersemangat kembali, suaranya terdengar lebih hidup saat mengucapkan terimakasih padaku sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon kami.

Haaah! Ini merepotkan! Kenapa aku tak pernah bisa menolak saat ada orang yang meminta bantuanku? Ino baka! Dan sekarang, apalagi yang harus kulakukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan sahabatku dengan orang yang kusayangi? Kami-sama, bantu aku?

Ah! Mungkin ada satu orang yang bisa membantuku saat ini! Segera kuambil lagi ponselku yang tadinya tergeletak sembarangan dikasur, mengetik sebuah nomor ponsel lalu menunggu seseorang dari seberang sana mengangkat panggilanku.

"Hoaaam..." terdengar suara menguap dari seberang sana. Oops! Pasti dia sudah tidur haha..

"Kakashi-nii!" teriakku yang mungkin bisa menyebabkan Kakasi –orang yang mengangkat telepon- tuli sementara.

"Ah! Ino-chan.. ada apa nelpon malam-malam begini?"

"Aku perlu bantuan, Kaka-nii!"

"Bantu apa?" tanyanya dengan nada malas, mungkin karena tidurnya sedikit terganggu.

"Cuma mau minta saran," jawabku lembut,"menurut Kaka-nii, bagaimana cara untuk memperbaiki hubungan pasangan yang baru saja putus?" tanyaku dengan ragu.

"Memang siapa yang putus?"

"Jawab aja, Kakashi-nii!"

"Uhm.. entahlah." Jawaban singkat darinya mampu membuatku sweatdrop seketika.

"APA?"

"Entahlah." Ulangnya.

"Kakashi-nii tega deh! Percuma aku minta saran. Ternyata aku minta saran pada orang yang salah!"

"Hei! Hei! Lagipula mana bisa aku mikir dalam keadaan ngantuk berat, Ino-chaaan"

"Ah, sudahlah!"

Klik! Kuputus sambungan telepon kami lalu berguling-guling dikasur.

"Sialll! Mereka yang putus kenapa jadi aku yang repot sih!" teriakku frustasi. Kekiri kekanan kuputar tubuhku untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman hingga akhirnya aku jatuh tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Sakura!" seruku saat melihat Sakura berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Ada apa, Pig?" tanyanya sambil setengah tertawa.

"Aku lagi serius, Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang mau kutanyakan." Ucapku dengan nada serius, membuat Sakura sedikit terheyak.

"Okay, ada apa, Ino?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kamu sama Sai-kun?"

Sakura terlihat mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran. "Memangnya kenapa ya?"

"Sai-kun bilang kalian putus!"

"Eto.. iya. Emang kenapa sih, Ino-pig? Dan darimana pula kamu tahu soal itu?"

"Sai meneleponku." Jawabku datar. "Kenapa nggak pernah cerita sih?!"

"Haha… harus ya?" tanyanya sambil tertawa garing.

"Ya! I'm your bestfriend! If you remember?"

"Tapi kan putusnya kami nggak ada hubungan sama kamu, Ino. Kami cuma udah nggak cocok." Jawabnya santai sambil memasang senyuman. "Lebih baik kita kekelas dulu, sebentar lagi bel." Lanjutnya seraya menarik tanganku menuju kelas kami.

"Ah iya, kenapa Sai-kun tiba-tiba meneleponmu, Ino?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba begitu kami duduk di bangku kami yang bersebelahan.

"Ano.. dia.. dia minta bantuanku supaya bisa balikkan sama kamu.." ucapku lirih.

Hening sejenak. Kemudian terdengar suara tawa Sakura pecah. Aku menoleh, alisku bertautan. Heran. Apanya yang lucu?

"Forehead?"

"Ah! Maaf.. maaf.. hmpp!" katanya masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya sendiri.

"Apa yang lucu sih?!" tanyaku mulai kesal. Dia benar-benar aneh!

"Hahaha.. maaf, Ino-pig. Hanya terkejut, kenapa dia sampai meminta bantuanmu segala? Apa dia sepengecut itu untuk menyatakan permintaan balikkan lagi?"

Kedua alisku terangkat. Benar juga sih apa yang dikatakan Sakura, untuk apa meminta bantuanku? Ah! Tapi dia pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri kan, kenapa sampai mempercayaiku untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka?

"Mungkin dia mau aku sebagai sahabat kalian yang menyatukan kalian lagi." Jawabku lirih.

"Eh? Sahabat.. kalian?"

"Ya! Biar bagaimanapun, Sai-kun sudah jadi sahabatku semenjak kalian pacaran, jadi.. aku harus membantunya. Uhm... so, what do you think? Would you come back with him? As a couple? Again?"

"Kamu lucu, Ino. Bukannya seharusnya kamu senang kami putus? Kenapa malah membantu kami baikan?"

"Eh?" aku menoleh lagi. Kaget dengan pertanyaannya yang cukup aneh menurutku. Apa dia selama ini tahu perasaanku?

"Aku tahu kamu pernah suka sama Sai-kun, Ino. You can't lie to me."

Ah, jadi dia tahu selama ini aku pura-pura bersikap biasa? Lalu kenapa dia tetap menjadi kekasih Sai-kun? Sudahlah. Itu sudah tak penting.

"Sai-kun ingin kalian baikan dan balik jadi pasangan lagi. Biar gimanapun, dia kelihatannya jatuh cinta padamu Sakura. Aku nggak bisa biarin dia sedih."

Sakura melongo. Menoleh padaku dengan tatapan aneh yang tak bisa kumengerti.

"Jadi, kamu mau kami balik?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Ya!" jawabku mantap.

"Okay! Tapi..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi?"

"Jangan putuskan hubungan dulu dengan Sasori-kun"

"APA? Kamu tahu aku nggak suka dia!" seruku.

"Kamu harus ingat tujuan awal kenapa aku minta kamu pacaran sama Sasori-kun, Ino."

"Membalas perbuatannya padamu. Membuatnya merasakan apa yang pernah kamu rasakan waktu dia selingkuh dan memutuskan hubungan kalian."

"Ya! Kamu udah janji kan mau bantu aku? Dia sekarang belum sepenuhnya cinta sama kamu, jadi, putuspun nggak akan ada efek buat dia!"

"Hn. Sudahlah. Nanti kupikir." Jawabku datar. Sakura terlihat hendak mengucapkan sesuatu sambil melancarkan Puppy Eyes no Jutsunya saat tiba-tiba Asuma-sensei masuk keruang kelas. Dan aku cukup lega dengan hal itu, karena Sakura dengan segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap papan tulis tanpa sempat berkata lebih lanjut.

I realize the screaming pain

Hearing loud in my brain

But I'm going straight ahead with the scar….

Lagi-lagi ponselku berbunyi, siapa sih yang suka sekali menelepon malam-malam? Mengganggu niatanku untuk tidur saja! Kuraih benda itu dengan malas dan menempelkannya ketelinga setelah sebelumnya menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Moshi-moshi, Ino-chan!" terdengar suara seseorang yang sudah familiar ditelingaku, namun kali ini nadanya sedikit lebih bersemangat.

"Sai-kun, ada apa lagi?" aku memutar bola mataku, bosan.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" katanya dengan semangat masih seperti tadi.

"Ha? Buat apa?" aku bertanya-tanya.

"Untuk membuat Sakura menerimaku kembali, entah gimana caramu meyakinkan dia, tapi aku benar-benar berterimakasih. Sekali lagi, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, Ino-chan!"

"Err… tak masalah." Aku meringis pelan, "aku senang membantu kalian."

"Hn. Kalo gitu sudah dulu ya, aku mau menelpon Sakura. Oyasuminasai."

Tut! Tut! Tut! Panggilan terputus. Syukurlah. Mereka sudah berbaikan. Aku turut bahagia untuk mereka.

Hari ini, seperti biasa. Aku akan pulang sekolah berjalan kaki, sendirian. Tak ada yang beda dari biasanya memang. Kecuali penampakan sosok diluar gerbang sekolah yang hampir membuatku membeku ditempat. Sosok tinggi berambut merah yang tengah duduk dengan tenangnya diatas motor besar yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Sosok yang sudah lama tak pernah terlihat didepan mataku. Sosok yang telah membuat hatiku kacau balau. Sosok itu... GAARA!

Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Siapa yang ditunggunya? Apa dia ingin menjemput seseorang? Siapa? Adiknya? Tidak mungkin! Dia anak bungsu! Kakaknya? Lebih tak mungkin! Kedua kakaknya bahkan sudah lulus SMA! Apa mungkin… kekasihnya?! Ah! Tapi mungkin saja dia kebetulan ingin bertemu salah satu temannya!

Aku kini terdiam. Entah tak bisa bergerak karena melihatnya, atau karena menunggu untuk mengetahui apa tujuannya datang kesekolahku hari ini. Kuharap dia tak menyadari keberadaanku disini.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Dia masih disana. Sambil sesekali melirik arloji ditangan kirinya.

Tiga menit.

Empat menit.

Masih terdiam, sambil menoleh kesana kemari seolah mencari sosok yang ditunggunya.

Lima menit.

Kulihat dia mulai bangkit dari motornya, wajahnya datar, namun kelihatannya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu telah muncul. Kualihkan pandanganku, mengikuti arah pandangannya. Dan kedua aquamarineku terpaku melihat sosok itu. Dia. Dia. Aku… mengenalnya! Gadis itu….. Gaara mulai mendekatinya, menggenggam tangannya. Menuntun gadis itu kearah motor yang tengah menunggu dengan gagahnya. Gaara mencium tangan gadis itu sebelum menyerahkan sebuah helm berwarna pink padanya. Mereka pulang bersama. Gadis itu memeluk pinggangnya. Gadis itu…. MATSURI!

Aku benar-benar syok! Rasanya aku bahkan tak sanggup lagi melangkahkan kakiku. Tubuhku terasa kaku. Ini tak masuk akal. Bagaimana... bagaimana bisa... bagaimana bisa dia dengan Matsuri? Aku tau sejak lama Matsuri memang menyukai Gaara, tapi.. selama ini Gaara mengacuhkannya. Jadi kenapa... kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Matsuri memang manis, banyak pria memperebutkan dia. Tapi kenapa harus... Gaara juga? Mati-matian aku menahan air mataku. Aku tak boleh menangis hanya karena dia. Toh aku juga tak kalah cantik dari Matsuri. Aku bahkan lebih cantik daripada Sakura. Banyak yang mengakuinya. Aku juga bukannya tak laku. Banyak yang menginginkanku. Hanya saja... bayangan Gaara selalu menghantuiku. Itu benar-benar mengganggu! Mulai saat ini aku harus melupakannya!

Tap! "Hey, Pig! Kamu ngapain bengong disini?" seru Sakura mengagetkanku. Namun aku masih bergeming, ia menatapku heran. "Astaga, Ino! Kamu kenapa? Hey! Sadar! Wajahmu seperti orang baru melihat hantu tau!" teriaknya panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. "INO!"

"Sakura... aku barusan... melihat Gaara-kun." Jawabku lemah.

"APA? Mustahil, Pig! Gaara-senpai sudah SMA. Dia bahkan nggak pernah lagi mampir ke sini. Nggak ada alasan dia kesini. Mungkin kamu cuma halusinasi saking rindunya sama dia." Sakura nyengir.

"Dia punya alasan, Sakura. Dia punya...Matsuri."

"Matsuri? Siswi kelas 3-4 itu?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Matsuri yang di gosipkan playgirl itu?" Tanya Sakura menaikkan sedikit suaranya.

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Mereka pacaran?" Sakura masih bertanya kaget.

"IYA!" teriakku kesal melihat sahabatku itu mulai kambuh lemotnya.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura menepuk dahinya yang lebar itu.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dibahas lagi! Aku mau pulang!"

Kulangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin , menjauhi sekolah itu. Berusaha melupakan kejadian yang baru saja kulihat tadi. Berusaha melupakannya. Jantungku berdetak begitu kencang seolah ingin melepaskan diri dari dadaku. Sakit. Terasa sakit didalam sana. Aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak boleh menangis!

To be continued...

Chapter 4 sampai sini dulu :D

Maaf kalau pendek, membosankan, dan semacamnya. Tapi saya harap masih ada diantara readers sekalian yang mau RnR fict saya ini ^_^

Ah iya! Mau bales review juga nih :D maaf sebelumnya kalo nggak ada yang di bales via PM ya, soalnya internet lagi lemot, jadi ribet *alesan XD

Hana-chan: maaf ya kalo Sakura jadi sama Kabuto, soalnya aku bingung pake char mana lagi yang kira-kira nggak akan kepake di chapter mendatang :P trus kalo Sakura ama Sai itu sebenernya masih pacaran sama Kabuto, tapi nggak lama abis itu putus juga kok. Jadi Cuma ama Sai aja ^^a Itu sebenernya sengaja nggak aku jelasin, coz peran utama disini bukan mereka hahaha XD

Gaara nongolnya dichapter ini, meski Cuma sekilas sih ^^a Gaara banyaknya di chapter depan :D jadi, ditunggu aja ya chapter 5 nya XD *ngarep

Guest: Makasih ^^

zielavienaz96: Haha.. biar gitu juga, tapi dia tetap sahabatnya Ino XD

RNGaluh: Salam kenal juga ^^

Makasih udah suka fic ini :D Ino tentu aja sama Gaara, tapi ada Ino-centricnya juga ^^a Ini udah update kok :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter sebelumnya~

... Aku akan pulang sekolah berjalan kaki, sendirian. Tak ada yang beda dari biasanya memang. Kecuali penampakan sosok diluar gerbang sekolah yang hampir membuatku membeku ditempat. Sosok tinggi berambut merah yang tengah duduk dengan tenangnya diatas motor besar yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Sosok yang sudah lama tak pernah terlihat didepan mataku. Sosok yang telah membuat hatiku kacau balau. Sosok itu... GAARA!

...

... Dia. Dia. Aku… mengenalnya! Gadis itu….. Gaara mulai mendekatinya, menggenggam tangannya. Menuntun gadis itu kearah motor yang tengah menunggu dengan gagahnya. Gaara mencium tangan gadis itu sebelum menyerahkan sebuah helm berwarna pink padanya. Mereka pulang bersama. Gadis itu memeluk pinggangnya. Gadis itu…. MATSURI!

…..

Kulangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin , menjauhi sekolah itu. Berusaha melupakan kejadian yang baru saja kulihat tadi. Berusaha melupakannya. Jantungku berdetak begitu kencang seolah ingin melepaskan diri dari dadaku. Sakit. Terasa sakit didalam sana. Aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak boleh menangis!

-K-A-Y-

Like usual, I will say thanks before for all of you who had read this fic. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to say thank you too, for all of you who had RnR and for silent reader too. And, this is it! The fifth chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Happy reading! :D

**Title : I'm Sorry**

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Ino-Gaara**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Apa jadinya jika orang yang dulu mencintai kita kini berbalik membenci? Apa yang akan Ino lakukan saat cinta pertamanya yang baru bersemi justru mulai bertepuk sebelah tangan?**

**Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto jii-san**

** -I'm Sorry belong to Kay Yamanaka**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, Etc….**

**Chapter 5**

Sesampai dikamar, aku melempar tas dan sepatuku kesegala arah. Aku benar-benar gusar. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar membuatku kembali kacau! Cairan bening menyebalkan itu sudah mulai menggenang dipelupuk mataku. Tak akan kubiarkan mereka jatuh menetes! Kuseka semua genangan ini dengan punggung tanganku. Kali ini aku harus benar-benar melupakannya seperti dia melupakanku! TITIK!

-K-A-Y-

"Hei, Pig! Arah jam 12!" bisik Sakura setelah menyenggol lenganku. Dengan malas aku menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Sakura, dan seolah ditusuk pedang rasanya hatiku melihatnya. Melihat gadis yang sama dengan kemarin. Gadis yang pulang bersama sang pujaan hatiku.

"Kayaknya aku kehilangan selera makan deh, forehead. Kamu kekantin sendirian aja ya? Jaa!" dengan segera aku membalik badanku, berlari kembali keruangan kelas tanpa memedulikan teriakan frustasi Sakura yang memanggil-manggilku karena tak ingin kekantin sendirian. Betapa bodohnya aku tadi saat menerima ajakan Sakura untuk pergi kekantin, yang sialnya harus melewati kelas 3-4, kelas yang tak akan pernah lagi ingin kulewati! Ternyata tak semudah itu bagiku untuk mengacuhkan mereka. Tak semudah itu untuk melupakannya.

"Ino! Tega sekali kamu ninggalin aku!" Sungut Sakura setelah berhasil menyusulku dengan terengah-engah.

"Kamu kan mau kekantin. Aku malas harus bertemu gadis itu." Jawabku datar.

"Kalau gitu kita kekantin belakang sekolah aja?" tawar Sakura sambil menarik-narik tanganku.

"Aku nggak selera, Forehead!"

"Oh, ayolahh...! Temani aku?" Pinta Sakura menggunakan Puppy Eyes nya yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil meluluhkan keras kepalaku.

"Okay! Okay! Tapi aku cuma nemani kamu!"

"Yey!" soraknya girang.

Kini kami kembali berbalik arah, ke kantin belakang sekolah tentu saja. Seperti tawaran Sakura tadi. Disana cukup sepi. Tentu saja, jarang ada siswa yang berkeliaran dibelakang sana. Dan itu cukup membuatku tenang. Rasanya kini aku mulai menyadari betapa laparnya aku, dengan malas aku membeli sebungkus roti dan air putih. Dengan emosi aku menggigiti rotiku, membuat Sakura yang memandangi ulahku hanya tertawa-tawa.

"Apa yang kamu bayangkan saat memakan itu, Pig?" tanya Sakura disela tawanya.

"Gaara!" jawabku ketus, bahkan tak lagi menggunakan sufix –kun dibelakangnya.

"Hee?! Sebegitu kesalnya kamu sama Gaara-senpai?" tanya Sakura lagi, kemudian menyedot jus stroberinya yang sejak tadi terabaikan karena terlalu sibuk memandangiku makan.

"Ya begitulah! Secepat itu dia menemukan penggantiku! Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Hei! Cepat apanya?! Kalian sudah putus lebih dari dua tahun, Baka!"

"Memang apa lamanya dua tahun?" tanyaku balik, tetap dengan nada ketus.

"Yang pastinya, lebih lama dari hubungan pacaran kalian." Jawab Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya.

Aku kini menunduk. Sisa rotiku tergeletak begitu saja. Aku kembali tak berselera. Ucapan Sakura ada benarnya juga. Tentu saja. Waktu putus dua tahun memang seharusnya membuat orang melupakan masa lalunya dan mencari pasangan baru bukan? Aku saja yang terlalu berharap bahwa dia masih mencintaiku. Aku memang bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

"Tapi kamu tau, hubungan Gaara-senpai denganmu masih lebih lama lho daripada hubungannya dengan Matsuri."

Aku kini menoleh kearah sahabat pinkku itu. Tatapanku menandakan aku kaget dan tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dia bicarakan. Tentu saja, baru juga kemarin aku melihat Gaara menjemput gadis itu, mana mungkin hari ini sudah putus? Itu mustahil!

…

Skip time. Pulang sekolah. *cepet amat? XD*

Aku benar-benar bersyukur. Hari ini aku sama sekali tak melihat Gaara menjemput Matsuri seperti kemarin. Bahkan aku melihat Matsuri pulang bersama lelaki lain. Siapa dia? Mungkin yang dikatakan Sakura tadi memang benar, mungkin mereka memang sudah putus. Aku segera mengenyahkan pikiranku. Siapapun lelaki itu dan bagaimanapun hubungan mereka, tak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku tak ingin berurusan dengan gadis itu atau siapapun yang dikenalnya.

Perjalanan pulang kali ini entah kenapa aku tak ingin segera sampai dirumah, aku lebih memilih jalan memutar melewati beberapa gang sempit. Dan saat itulah aku mendengar suara-suara yang beberapa darinya tak asing ditelingaku. Aku berhenti sejenak, bersembunyi untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Aku bosan."

"Aku juga. Apa sudah nggak ada lagi gadis perawan disekitar sini?"

"Betul! Semua cewek sama aja! Murahan! Munafik pula!"

"Lalu kalian mau ngapain lagi?"

"Tentu saja nyari target baru! Ada usul?" Tanya salah satu diantara mereka.

"Aku tau! Gimana kalau Ino!" mataku membelalak mendengar namaku tiba-tiba disebutkan.

"Ino? Mantan Gaara waktu kita masih SMP itu?"

"Hn! Kalian pernah liat nggak dia sekarang? Dia makin cantik loh! Badannya juga, wow! Semampai! Dan aku yakin dia masih perawan!"

"Jangan dia!" seru seseorang yang suaranya amat kukenali. Gaara!

"He? Kenapa? Kamu masih punya rasa sama dia?" goda salah satu temannya.

"Jangan gila! Maksudku tadi... dia itu jelek! Badannya juga kurus sekali! Gadis seperti itu nggak pantas dijadikan target!"

What?! Apa maksudnya bicara seperti itu! Tak ada yang pernah menye ut seorang Yamanaka Ino ini jelek! Apalagi kurus! Aku ini langsing!

"Ah, ngaku aja lah, Gaara. Kita udah temenan lama. Selama ini kamu nggak pernah ngelarang kami buat menjadikan cewek manapun sebagai target, sejelek apapun, atau secantik apapun, kamu nggak pernah peduli. Bahkan kalau itu mantanmu sekalipun! Jadi, satu-satunya alas an kamu membelanya, karena kamu masih punya rasa sama dia. Iya kan?"

"Shit! Kalian tau aku sudah lama ngelupain cewek munafik macam dia!" suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan aspal itu terdengar gusar. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar lagi suara motor yang tancap gas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Aku yang baru saja mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang tadi langsung saja mengurungkan niatku melewati daerah itu dan kembali melalui jalan yang biasanya kulewati. Namun sepanjang perjalanan, kata-kata salah seorang dari mereka terus terngiang-ngiang di otakku,

"... Selama ini kamu nggak pernah ngelarang kami buat menjadikan cewek manapun sebagai target, sejelek apapun, atau secantik apapun, kamu nggak pernah peduli. Bahkan kalau itu mantanmu sekalipun! Jadi, satu-satunya alas an kamu membelanya, karena kamu masih punya rasa sama dia. Iya kan?"

Berulang-ulang, hanya kalimat itulah yang terngiang dipikiranku. Hingga kini aku sudah berada didepan rumahku, kalimat itu masih terngiang.

Apa yang dia katakan itu benar? Apa Gaara memang sengaja mengatakan itu untuk menyelamatkanku dari teman-temannya yang preman itu? Apa dia masih ada perasaan padaku? Jika memang benar, kenapa tak dia ungkapkan saja? Kenapa harus bersikap seperti itu? Kenapa harus menyebutku sebagai gadis munafik?

Kini air mataku sudah tak terbendung lagi, aku berlari kekamar, mengunci pintunya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

-K-A-Y-

"Sakura..." gumamku pada Sakura yang berada disampingku. Aku menatapnya yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu –aku tak tahu apa yang ditulisnya-.

"Ya?" dia kini mengarahkan pandangannya padaku dengan heran.

"Gaara-kun itu... tetanggamu kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya. Emang kenapa, Pig?" tanyanya bosan.

"Kamu punya nomor ponselnya?" tanyaku lagi, penuh harap.

"Tentu aja. Kenapa sih? Mau minta?" katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Sontak pipiku memerah, namun kemudian aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aaa..." Sakura mengerling padaku sekilas, selanjutnya mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan mencari-cari sebuah nomor disana. "Nomornya sudah kukirim." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum sebelum memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku. Dia suka sekali menggodaku kalau berhubungan dengan Gaara!

"Tapi.. emang nomornya buat apa, Pig?" tanyanya penasaran.

"RA-HA-SI-A!" ucapku lambat sambil menekankan setiap kosakatanya.

"Dasar pelit!"

-K-A-Y-

Aku benar-benar gelisah sekarang. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan nomor yang dikirim oleh Sakura tadi. Berkali-kali aku berniat menelepon nomor itu, namun selalu urung bahkan sebelum aku menekan tombol hijau. Kirim pesan singkat? Aku sudah berkali-kali mengetik sesuatu diponselku, tapi rasanya belum ada satupun kalimat yang tepat. Apa aku harus menjadi diri sendiri? Atau berpura-pura sebagai orang lain? 'Kyaaaa...! Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa!' batinku frustasi. Kuhempaskan tubuhku kekasur. Kini aku berguling-guling tak jelas diatas kasur empukku. "SMS, nggak, SMS, nggak, SMS, nggak? Ahhh! Aku pusiinggg! Kalo SMS, aku harus ketik apa? Atau aku telepon aja? Lalu aku ngomong apaaa? Kyaaa...!" teriakku masih frustasi.

Akhirnya, sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan memancingnya. Dengan cekatan kubuka kontak telepon dan menghubungi nomor dengan nama kontak 'Gaara'. Tuutt! "Siapa?" terdengar suara datar dari seberang sana. Karena kaget, refleks saja kutekan tombol merah diponselku dan melemparnya entah kemana. Apa dia selalu memegang ponsel? Kenapa mengangkat secepat itu? Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengannya.

Ponselku berdering. Ada seseorang yang menghubungi. Apa itu dia? Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Tapi bagaimana kalau memang dia? Kenapa aku jadi sepanik ini? Dengan segenap keberanian yang kupunya aku mencoba meraih benda mungil itu, kulirik nama yang tertera disana, 'Gaara'! Jadi benar-benar dia? Tapi... rasanya aku benar-benar sudah tak punya nyali untuk mengangkatnya. Mungkin lebih baik kubiarkan saja, nanti juga dia akan menyerah dan tak menghubungi lagi. Ya! Mungkin itu keputusan yang benar. Kuharap.

-K-A-Y-

"Benarkah? Ah, benar-benar payah deh kamu, Pig!" seru Sakura saat aku menceritakan bahwa ternyata aku sama sekali tak bernyali untuk menghubungi Gaara. Aku hanya menunduk. Biasanya aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengataiku seperti itu, tapi untuk kali ini biarlah, aku pasrah. "Eh, itu Gaara-senpai kan?" bisik Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah belakang kami dengan dagunya. Mendengar namanya disebut, tentu saja kepalaku refleks menoleh kebelakang, tak menyangka langkah kakinya yang panjang itu bisa mencapai tempatku terdiam begitu cepat.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, aku yang kaget belum bisa memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yang kutahu, kini wajahku mencium tepat didada pemuda itu. Aku membeku. Tak pernah aku sedekat ini dengan pemuda yang pernah berstatus sebagai pacarku itu. Dia sendiri terdiam. Mungkin kaget juga. Perlahan aku mendongakkan wajahku dan kini mataku tertumbuk langsung pada sepasang jade yang juga tengah menunduk menatapku. Dengan kasar ia mendorong bahuku mundur hingga hampir terjungkal ke tanah andai saja Sakura tak menangkapku dengan cekatan.

"Hey, tunggu!" seruku padanya. Namun ia bergeming. Seolah tak mendengar panggilanku. Padahal aku yakin dia tak tuli. Kupanggil sekali lagi, tapi hasilnya sama. Apa sebegitu bencinya dia padaku sampai mengacuhkanku seperti ini?

"Gaara!" kini aku memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel –senpai atau bahkan –kun. Dia menoleh sekilas dan berniat melangkah lagi. Namun tanganku menahannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku... aku.."

"Kalau tak ada urusan penting, tolong lepaskan tanganku."

"Aku mau minta maaf!" seruku sambil menunduk padanya. Sakura dibelakang kami hanya bisa membelalakkan mata melihat kenekatanku.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi (masih datar).

"Yah, untuk kesalahan apapun yang telah membuat kamu membenciku."

"Lupakan saja!"

"Aku mohon? Apa sebenci itu kamu padaku sampai nggak mau maafin aku?" aku memelas padanya. Tapi kelihatannya tak berguna. Tatapannya masih datar. Dia terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab,

"Baiklah. Kamu kumaafkan. Tapi.. jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku lagi. Atau aku tak segan-segan berbuat kasar padamu."

Mataku kini terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata begitu pada seorang gadis? Sebenarnya kenapa dia sampai sebenci ini padaku? Padahal dia tak pernah sebenci itu pada gadis lain. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Apa nggak boleh kalau aku mau berteman sama kamu?" pintaku padanya.

"Lebih baik aku tak punya teman daripada harus berteman denganmu!" tegasnya.

"Ap-apa?"

Dia melepaskan tangannya dengan sekali hentakan dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkanku yang masih terperangah oleh ucapannya.

"Ino?" panggil Sakura lirih. Aku bergeming.

"Ino!" teriakannya ditelingaku mampu menarikku kealam sadar dari kekagetanku tadi. Tapi tetap saja... bagaimana bisa Gaara bicara seperti itu padaku? Aku benar-benar tak bisa percaya!

-K-A-Y-

Kejadian hari itu benar-benar menghancurkan hatiku. Mataku bengkak parah saat aku masuk sekolah gara-gara menangis semalaman. Dan alhasil.. aku harus bersusah payah agar tak seorangpun menyadari tampangku yang berantakan saat ini. Apa kata dunia kalau melihat seorang Yamanaka Ino yang selalu perfectionist jadi seperti ini hanya karena seorang pria? Tck! Itu akan memalukan! Tapi toh masih banyak juga yang menyadari penampilan dan wajahku hari ini. Benar-benar... rasanya aku ingin mati saja!

...

"Gimana, Pig? Sudah siap buat ujian akhir minggu depan?" tanya Sakura setelah menyenggol lenganku. Membuatku tersadar dari dunia lamunan.

"Ujian?" tanyaku balik dengan kening mengernyit. Aku tak ingat kalau minggu depan sudah ujian akhir?

"Jangan bilang kamu lupa, Ino!" Sakura menatapku horor. Aku memang benar-benar tak ingat soal itu. Bodoh sekali aku! Terlalu banyak memikirkan hal tak penting sampai melupakan masa depanku sendiri!

"Aku lupa, Forehead!" pekikku. Aku memang cukup pintar, oke, tapi bukan berarti aku tak perlu belajar serius untuk ujian nanti kan? Bisa-bisanya Sakura baru mengingatkanku seminggu sebelum ujian dimulai!

Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tampang panikku,"Makanya, sekolah itu jangan selalu mikirin cowok!" cibirnya.

"Kamu sendiri juga sama!"

"Hei, hei! Setidaknya aku masih ingat untuk belajar menjelang ujian kan?"

Aku terdiam. Baiklah dia memang benar. Aku memang berlebihan dalam memikirkan seorang pria sampai-sampai lupa akan hal terpenting dalam hidupku sekarang. Masa depanku! Tapi masih belum terlambat untuk memikirkan masa depan, bukan?

"Aku akan belajar dengan giat mulai hari ini. Berharaplah untuk tak kalah dariku nanti hahaha..."

"Hey!"

-K-A-Y-

Ujian telah berakhir, aku cukup yakin dengan jawaban-jawabanku, kurasa aku mampu menyaingi nilai Sakura kali ini, aku tak akan menjadi si nomor dua lagi. Aku akan menjadi si nomor satu yang baru! Aku benar-benar tak sabar menunggu hasilnya besok. Aku optimis, nilaiku kali ini pasti memuaskan! Aku telah belajar mati-matian seminggu sebelum ujian, aku bahkan menutup pikiranku dari hal lain untuk sementara. Termasuk mengunci pikiranku agar tak memikirkan 'dia'. Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengingatnya lagi? Seharusnya aku melupakannya setelah apa yang dia katakan waktu itu. Tapi kenapa aku masih... Ah! Bodoh! Kau harus melupakannya Ino! Harus!

.

.

.

**The next day~** (cepet banget yah? XD)

"Hey, forehead!" panggilku saat melihat Sakura yang baru saja memasuki gerbang bersama sepupunya, Karin.

"Pig! Cepet banget datangnya?" sahut Sakura yang tengah berlari kecil kearahku, sedangkan Karin berbelok kearah lain, kelasnya.

"Aku nggak sabar nunggu pengumuman hasil ujian kita minggu lalu. Kali ini aku pasti mengalahkanmu, wahai jidat! Hahaha" tawaku sambil mengedip padanya.

"Cih! Pede banget! Kamu kan cuma belajar seminggu, sedangkan aku setiap hari selalu menyempatkan waktu buat belajar. Kamu nggak akan bisa mengalahkan aku, pig!" Sakura membalas sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Akhirnya terjadilah perdebatan mengenai siapa yang terbaik disepanjang perjalanan kami menuju kelas.

...

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei!" sahut semua murid.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian tahu, hari ini hasil ujian beserta pengumuman lulus tidaknya kalian akan dibagikan hari ini. Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya guru cantik itu.

"Siap sensei!" sahut kami lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, sebelumnya saya akan mengumumkan peringkat pertama sampai ketiga di kelas ini. Peringkat ketiga.. didapatkan oleh... Hyuuga... Hinata!..."

"A-aku peringkat tiga? Lagi?" Gumam Hinata shock. Padahal kudengar ia sudah belajar mati-matian sejak semester lalu, tapi masih diam ditempat? Sepertinya persaingan memang benar-benar ketat! Aku jadi mulai gugup.

"Sedangkan peringkat kedua didapatkan oleh..."

'Kumohon Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!' teriakku dalam hati.

"Haruno Sakura!"

"APA? Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura terpekik kaget.

"Dan untuk peringkat pertama… adalah…"

'Yamanaka Ino! Yamanaka Ino! Ayolah? Yamanaka Ino!' lagi-lagi batinku berteriak.

"Selamat.. Yamanaka Ino! Kau berhasil naik peringkat dan mengalahkan Sakura." Kurenai-sensei tersenyum.

"A-apa? Tidak mungkin!" seru Sakura tak percaya. Sedangkan aku hanya nyengir kearahnya.

'Benar kan apa kubilang? Aku bisa mengalahkanmu, Sakura! Begini-begini kan aku juga pintar haha..'

"Bagaimana? Sudah kubuktikan kan ucapanku?" aku berbisik sambil masih nyengir padanya.

Ia menyipitkan matanya sekilas. Kemudian, "Baiklah, kali ini kamu menang! Tapi ingat, aku akan mengalahkanmu lagi di SMA nanti!" Sakura memeletkan lidahnya.

"Coba saja!"

-K-A-Y-

Tak terasa, masa-masa Junior High School telah berakhir, kini saatnya melanjutkan perjuangan di jenjang yang lebih tinggi, Senior High School. Kini aku dan Sakura telah resmi menjadi siswi Konoha International High School setelah berhasil masuk sepuluh besar pada tes masuk sebelumnya. Sekolah yang sama dengan sekolah Gaara dan Sai. Hahh! Kenapa aku menyebut namanya? Baka Ino!

Ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah masa orientasi selesai. Entah kenapa aku masih belum pernah bertemu dengan... Ah! Lagi-lagi! Aku berusaha menggelengkan kepalaku, mengenyahkan semua pikiranku tentang orang itu. Tapi sialnya sekarang secara tak sengaja aku malah berselisihan dengan dia! Dia melirikku sekilas dengan tatapan datarnya, aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan saat melihatku disini, disekolah yang sama dengannya! Jangan sampai dia berpikir kalau aku sengaja menguntitnya!

Lagi-lagi aku berpikiran tidak-tidak! Benar-benar tak menyenangkan sendirian seperti ini, aku tak punya teman mengobrol, pikiranku jadi kacau balau! Kenapa kelasku dan Sakura harus terpisah? Urgh! Mungkin sebaiknya aku kekelas Sakura, bel masuk masih setengah jam lagi, setidaknya kami bisa mengobrol sampai bel.

...

Aku terus melangkah sepanjang koridor, menuju kelas Sakura yang berjarak beberapa kelas dari kelasku sendiri. Aku hampir sampai kelas Sakura saat aku melihatnya bersama Sai. Sakura tampak emosi, aku tak tahu kenapa. Sai juga kelihatan sedikit emosi. Mulut mereka bergerak-gerak seolah ada sesuatu yang diperdebatkan, tapi dari tempatku berdiri sekarang, aku tak mampu menangkap pembicaraan mereka. Hanya dua kata terakhir Sakura yang dapat kudengar karena aku nekat berjalan mendekat, yaitu 'kita putus!'. Ah! Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang aneh, sedikit-sedikit putus, tapi tak lama kemudian balik lagi. Tck! Aku benar-benar heran dengan mereka!

Sai berjalan cepat, sepertinya ia tak sadar telah melewatiku begitu saja. Wajahnya terlihat tegang. Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Sai marah. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa yang tak Sakura ceritakan padaku?

"Sakura!" panggilku saat Sakura akan memasuki ruang kelasnya. Ia menoleh, matanya melebar.

"I-Ino? Kamu… sejak kapan… disitu?"

"Baru aja. Kalian kenapa lagi?" tanyaku cuek. Sakura mengerti siapa yang kumaksud, ia hanya menunduk.

"Kami sudah nggak cocok." Jawabnya asal.

"Yakin cuma karena itu?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Tak percaya.

"Hn. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ngapain kesini?"

"Cuma mau ngobrol, aku bosan dikelas."

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil ber'ohh' ria. Setelah itu suasana mendadak hening. Aku tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan bagaimana, Sakura juga kelihatannya sama. Suasana ini benar-benar tidak nyaman. Mungkin aku harus segera kabur.

"Err... Sakura... aku balik kekelas dulu ya? Aku baru ingat, ada PR yang belum kekerjakan!" aku beralasan. Sakura hanya mengangguk sebelum masuk kekelasnya. Ada yang aneh dengannya, ada apa sebenarnya? Tapi sudahlah, itu urusan mereka, kalau ada yang bisa kubantu juga pasti salah satu dari mereka akan membicarakannya denganku. Aku berbalik, melangkah kembali keruang kelasku dengan malas.

-K-A-Y-

"Ino-chan?" panggil seseorang saat aku baru sampai digerbang KIHS.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati orang yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Sai."Ada apa Sai-kun?" tanyaku heran. Tapi kuduga ini pasti berhubungan dengan Sakura.

"Ano.. aku mau minta tolong sama kamu, Ino-chan.."

"Tolong apa?" aku menelengkan kepalaku, menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Err… aku nggak bisa bilang sekarang.. Pulang sekolah tunggu aku dikelasmu ya?" pintanya.

Aku heran. Namun aku hanya mengangguk untuk meng-iyakan permintaannya.

...

Sepulang sekolah~

Kelas sudah sepi, semua orang telah meninggalkan ruangan ini. Kecuali aku, yang masih menunggu Sai. Aku heran kenapa dia belum datang juga. Apa yang mau dia bicarakan sebenarnya? Sudah limabelas menit setelah semua siswa keluar dari ruangan, dan dia masih belum datang juga. Apa dia berniat mengerjaiku? Keterlaluan!

Baru saja aku berniat keluar kelas untuk pulang juga, namun disaat yang bersamaan dia masuk kekelasku. Tatapannya aneh. Dia bukan seperti Sai yang kukenal selama ini.

"S-sai-kun?" panggilku gugup. Namun ia bergeming. Ia hanya terus melangkah pelan kearah mejaku yang berada dipojok kelas. Matanya terlihat lapar. Apa yang ingin dia lakukan padaku?

To be continued...

Kyaaa...! Maaf menggantung! XD soalnya kalo nggak gitu aku bingung mau motong chapternya dimana lagi? Kalo dilanjutin di chapter ini, takutnya kepanjangan hehe... Tapi chapter selanjutnya yang kemungkinan juga adalah chapter terakhir bakal diupdate segera kok. Semoga nggak pada penasaran ya? :P (padahal belum tentu ada yang mau baca juga -_-)

Uhm.. maaf juga kalo Gaaranya masih jarang muncul disini ya, Gaara baru dapet banyak scene chapter depan XD Semoga nggak pada kecewa ya sama chapter kali ini. Entah kenapa rasanya chapter kali ini rada aneh dan lebay (menurutku). Tapi aku tetep berharap kalian mau RnR chapter ini lho? XD

Oh iya! Ini saatnya bales review, semuanya dibales disini aja ya, lagi males lewat PM soalnya *plakk XD

Hana-chan: Daripada ama kamu mending juga Gaara ama aku *plakk :p

Kalo soal Ino yang tiba-tiba ama Sasori, sebenernya itu dipaksa ama Sakura, buat bantuin dia bales dendam soal sakit hatinya dulu. Tapi maaf disini udah nggak diceritain lagi soal kelanjutan SasoIno gyahaha... XD By the way, makasih udah RnR! ^^/

Aniiee-san: emang sengaja dibikin gantung biar penasaran wkwkwk :v Maaf kalo alurnya rada berantakan XD Ini udah update, maaf lama, soalnya kebanyakan fic yang harus ditulis *Alesan

By the way, makasih udah RnR ^^ ^^

Haru-san: Sasori cuma pemeran tambahan, kalo endingnya sama Sasori berarti disumarrynya SasoIno dong, bukan GaaIno :P makasih udah RnR ^^

SK-san: Nanti kupikirin deh soal ShikaInonya XD tapi buat chapter 5 kayaknya belum ada scene mereka ^^a maaf updatenya lama, sibuk bikin fic yang lain soalnya XD Makasih udah RnR ^^

RNGaluh-san: Makasih :D Aku juga sebenernya nggak tega bikin Ino jadi pihak yang tersakiti [?] terus, tapiapa boleh buat, emang alurnya begitu ^^a btw, makasih sekali lagi udah mau RnR ^^


End file.
